Daddy
by midnightsky0612
Summary: When Hiccup was three years old, he would always call his father "Daddy" but then he all of a sudden stopped. Why did this happen, well Stoick will just have to find out soon.
1. Prolouge

***I do Not own anything* my first story so hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Three year old Hiccup was standing on the docks that morning with his father as his mother was getting ready to go on another quest at couldn't stand the fact that his mother is leaving for a few weeks while he had to stay, hoping and praying for her safe return.<p>

"Hiccup,sweetie,"his mother began as she bent down to embrace him," Promise me you won't get into any trouble while I'm gone." "I can't promise you that mommy, I'm always causing trouble, even if I didn't mean to" Hiccup sarcastically answered in which ended up having them both laugh. Then his mother turned to his father with the same instructions she tell him every time before she left," Keep our son safe my love."

After some promises, the small family had one last hug before Val had boarded the ship. "I love you two, soooo much!" She yelled from the boat as it took off to the enormous blue sea. "I love you too mommy!" "So does daddy!" Hiccup yelled back to her until her ship was not in sight.

"Come on Hiccup" Stoick ordered, "We have our own duties to attend to or a dragon will get you before the next raid even starts." "Okay, see you later daddy." Hiccup answered as he ran back to the village to help Gobber in the forge. Stoick smiled before Hiccup entered the forge, nothing seems to upset his Hiccup really bad and that Stoick was glad because he loved to see his son a bright and happy boy.

"Daddy, when is mommy coming back ?" Hiccup asked one night at the dinner table. Stoick stopped eating for two reasons. One, he can't just lie to his son since Val had been at sea for more than three months and she was supposed to be back two months ago. Two, if he answered anything drastic, he was sure Hiccup can be extremely upset.

" I'm not really sure son, but there's always hope that she'll be back anytime," Stoick answered, being careful of his word choice. "Oh, okay." "Goodnight daddy ," Hiccup yawned after he finished half of his dinner and he headed straight to his bed. Stoick stayed on the table for a few more minutes until he went off to bed himself as he hoped Val would come home soon, for Hiccup's sake.

Six more months began to drag on and Hiccup's mother still hasn't returned.

This started to worry him very much and after another day of his mother not returning, he went up to his father to ask the most difficult question. " Daddy, did mommy...die ?" Stoick was stunned that Hiccup would ask such a question so he had no choice but to say " Of course not Hiccup, your mother will come back really soon but she is not dead, not in a million years." He hated to lie to his own son but Stoick couldn't bare to see Hiccup get upset to hear the possible truth.

After five more months, there was still no sign of Valhallarama's return and Stoick kept lying to his son that Val will come home soon. Mildew had seen Stoick lie to Hiccup and was getting annoyed as Hiccup kept talking that his mom will return to every villager in Berk.

" Stoick !" , Mildew screamed as he came straight towards the chief ,who was having a meeting with the whole village( minus Hiccup who was somewhere else...maybe) at the Great Hall. "What is it now Mildew ?." " More seeds for cabbage ?" Gobber sarcastically questioned . "It's that weak boy of yours Stoick , you need to stop giving the lad false hope or he'll keep giving the village that same false hope and it'll be a disaster like all of his other foolish ideas," Mildew complained and everyone was in shock but they nodded in agreement as they began to talk about it amoung themselves.

"Hiccup is not weak and he can't just assume that his mother is dead," Gobber defended ,"Right Stoick ?"

"But we can ," Stoick silently answered. Everyone looked at him confused and in shock, including young Hiccup who was hiding in one of the dark corners this whole time since he was trying to draw the Great Hall in his journal. Stoick gave Gobber a face that seemed to say," There's no other explanation " and boldly announced ," Valhallarama is gone for almost a year now, so there is no choice ...but to consider ...that she is... Dead."

Everyone gasped after he announced those words, even though it can be true but villagers began to shout,"But how will Hiccup react?!" "How can the lad go through this loss?!" " Who is going to tell him!?"

"No one !" Stoick shouted which quiet everyone down, " No one will say this to Hiccup, you can tell your children, but no one will tell him what we have concluded about Val." "You can only say that she will be back, but not now."

Hiccup silently gasped at the fact that not only his father will lie to him, but the entire village! "That still won't stop Hiccup from being a weakling since he calls you 'daddy' all the time and here is a deal. If Hiccup doesn't shape up when we all get to your house, I will try to overthrow you and have Spitlout take over" Mildew threatened and Stoick had no choice but to agree with that deal.

Hiccup was shocked that his father would agree to such a deal, so he quickly went through a little hole ,that leads him in or out of the Great Hall, and ran back to his home through the back door.

After a half hour, Hiccup heard Mildew, with his father , angrily knock the door. He gathered all the courage he could muster and answered the door asking, "Is something wrong..dad ?"

Both chief and the old man were surprised, including the whole village who were spying on them. " Nah...Nothing son, I was just going to give Mildew more cabbage seeds for his crops," was all that Stoick answered and he shoved a bag of seeds to Mildew and shut the door behind him. Mildew, still confused, decided to just let the situation go and head off to his old home.

"Hiccup ?" Stoick began and Hiccup interrupted asking ," Dad ?" "Is ..mom..dead ?" Stoick wanted to ask his son why he wasn't calling him "Daddy" like he used too but he decided not to and lied, "No Hiccup, your mother is alive out there, somewhere. You just need to have hope and patience."

That night, Stoick couldn't forget the moment he heard Hiccup answer him with " Dad". Why wasn't he called daddy anymore ? He drifted of to sleep, forgetting his questions but before he was sound asleep , he could have sworn, he heard young Hiccup cry silently upstairs in his room.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one, pervious one was the prolouge.**

* * *

><p>It was just another ordinary day at Berk, well besides the dragon riders having another best trick competition and Hiccup, along with Toothless winning..again. "Okay guys, we'll take the rest of the day off from training and we'll continue from what we left off from tomorrow," Hiccup announced once they landed near the Great Hall.<p>

"Okay..Hey sis, lets go yak tipping again." "Yay, lets go and get in trouble again," the twins snickered and flew on Barf and Blech to the nearest yak farm.

"Hookfang and I will go kick names and take butts," Snotlout boasted until Fishlegs asked," Don't you mean that the other way around ?" "Um... Yeah...Shut up Fishlegs!" Snotlout yelled in annoyance. "Hey Hiccup, why did you end class early today?"" You don't normally do that," Astrid asked while Fishlegs and Snotlout stared at Hiccup, expecting an answer.

"It's nothing really, just need to give our dragons some rest and not overdo our training with them. We don't want to have another Fireworm Queen incident like what happened last time," Hiccup lied but Astrid wouldn't believe him and added," Hiccup, you know it's something else besides worrying about our dragons well being."

" Yay, stop acting like a mother, oh wait you can't ,since you don't have a mother anymore. Hahaha," Snotlout commented rudely. "It's not funny Snotlout, I haven't seen my mom since I as three," Hiccup began until Snotlout interrupted commenting," Oh you mean your 'mommy' , stop hoping that she'll come back. Forget it, she is as dead as a dragon and I bet she even died on purpose ."

"Snotlout!" " Quit it, Hiccup's mom is just missing, nothing more," Fishlegs defended but Snotlout kept saying, " Your mom must have hated you if she left on a very long journey and never come back." " What are the chances she is still alive, that's a zip zero !"

Hiccup couldn't take anymore of Snotlout's insults so he punched him yelling, " Do you think it's a joke that I have to live ten long years with lies about my mom and that I have to wait ten long years for any signs of her return!" " Why would that matter now," Hiccup continued as tears threatened to fall from his forest green eyes, " I already knew what my dad concluded about my mom ten years ago."

"Hiccup...," Astrid began but he already mounted on Toothless and took off to who knows where. She then turned to Snotlout, who had a small bruise from Hiccup's fists, and punched him even harder yelling," I hope you are satisfied Snotlout, you just graduated on how to hurt someone really badly !" Then, along with Fishlegs, she went on top of her dragon and went off to find Stoick.

Stoick was with Thornado outside of the Haddock house , giving him lunch until he saw Toothless flying in the sky with Hiccup, who was...crying!? Stoick knew something wasn't right for the second he saw Hiccup shed a tear. Stoick could tell they were going to an old but,familiar place on the island but Hiccup only goes to that place if he needed time to be alone( with the exception of Toothless ) when he is upset about something really painful.

"Stoick !" voices yelled from a distance,taking Stoick out of his thoughts. It was Astrid and Fishlegs flying on their dragons straight towards him. "We tried to stop Snotlout from insulting Hiccup's mother but he hit the level big time !" Fishlegs informed and Astrid added," Worst part is, Hiccup already knew! You have to go talk to him before anything bad happens !"

Stoick was too stunned after he heard this, sure he'll give Snotlout a chat later but he had to find Hiccup, now. "Thank you kids, I'll go find Hiccup and talk to him, you should head home," Stoick commanded as the teens went home.

While mounting on Thornado, he hoped this had nothing to do with Val's concluded death or even the lies he gave Hiccup. Then they flew of to Odin's Cave, Valhallarama 's favorite place in the island, and Hiccup's comfort spot.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two folks**

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Toothless landed in Odin's Cave while Toothless knew his rider was not in the mood to play around. Hiccup walked near the underwater spring that was the cave for a long time and tossed a pebble across the water.<p>

"Why?"he whispered," Why does my life have to be so broken up into pieces?"Hiccup then sat down as he remembered those times when he and his mother would swim on the water but he couldn't stop to face the fact that his mom was gone.

"Why do you have to leave me mom !" " I feel so lost now !"he began to yell and tears began to fall from his eyes.

Toothless, who was upset to see Hiccup at this state, cooed next to him, trying to comfort his rider."Don't worry bud, I'm fine, it's just a family mystery in my life," Hiccup explained as his tears were streaming down from his eyes like a mountain river. Toothless then, began to playfully throw a splash of water from the spring at Hiccup, hoping it'll cheer him up a bit.

"Aww, Toothless!" "Oh so if you want to have a water war then your on!" Hiccup began. Both rider and dragon were fooling around with the water, splashing each other until they were soaking wet (well Toothless wasn't really soaking wet, but he was a bit).

Hiccup then had the memories of the times he and his mother would have water wars as well and was lost in thought.

*Flashback*

"Mommy, why am I so different ?" young Hiccup asked his mother near the spring. "There is nothing wrong with being different sweetie because you are special , if you weren't different then we wouldn't have our fun water war," his mother answered and she threw half of a huge bucket of spring water over Hiccup's head!

"Hey no fair mommy!" "You had a head start !" Hiccup laughed , then he grabbed the bucket from his mother's hand and threw the rest of the water to her! Both mother and son had a wet but fun water war until it was time for his mother's last quest.

*Flashback ends*

Once again Hiccup was in small tears after returning to reality and remembering those insults Snotlout threw in at him. "Mom, I wish you were here," Hiccup whispered to himself but he all of a sudden felt slight dizziness.

Stoick and Thornado finally made it to the cave entrance since he had to stop and scold the twins for yak tipping again. As he entered, he was nervous about the conversation he was about to encounter with his son.

Then he heard a dragon shriek which was from none other than Toothless ! Stoick quickly jumped off of Thornado and ran straight towards the shriek and found Toothless surrounding something, or someone in panic ! He came closer to Toothless and found Hiccup , who was deeply unconscious !

"Hiccup!" "Son, wake up!" Stoick yelled in panic, while shaking Hiccup's body, hoping he would wake up. Hiccup didn't wake and in a single touch, he was burning hotter than fire as he gave a faint moan.

"Oh no,"Stoick whispered the moment he heard Hiccup moan and he quickly headed towards the cave exit with Hiccup in his arms (with their dragons of course) until they felt a large earthquake that was being cause from outside.

*Outside*

"Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout !"" Stop shooting fire at the mountains or you'll cause a huge earthquake in the caves!" Astrid yelled in anger. "Hey it was those two idiots who claimed they could shoot more fire at the mountain so I'm proving them wrong!" Snotlout shouted back.

"It's too late guys, all the caves are caved in. Thank Thor no one was in any of the caves," Fishlegs reported.

*Back to Stoick, Thornado , Toothless , and Hiccup*

Boulders began to fall in both entrance and exit, leaving Stoick with an unconscious Hiccup trapped until Toothless shot a ball of fire to light up the place. They were trapped with only a spring,and some fire, . There is nothing left to do is wait and hope for a miracle or two.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, pretty short chapters but not to worry, Hiccup isn't sick, maybe...<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Final Chapter folks**

* * *

><p>Stoick didn't know what to do and was lost in thought until he heard another moan from Hiccup. He held him tight until a familiar plant was spotted near the spring. A plant that with one touch in the thorns , Vikings get sick, but it wasn't really bad if you're a big buff Viking, unless if you're a hiccup, then it just means a high temperature and unconsciousness, but it's completely harmless ,unless you are an overprotective father like Stoick.<p>

Vikings called and this plant the Sickly Flower and they can easily blend in to any area so their victim can touch them without notice.

Stoick turned to Toothless and instantly commanded him to blow that flower to ashes. Once the flower was gone in less than two seconds, Stoick was worrying his beard off until he heard Hiccup, for the first time in eight years moan," Dah...Daddy..."

He didn't know how to feel, overjoyed that he heard his son call him "Daddy" again or upset on how his son will react to what he just moaned. "I'm here Hiccup... Just.." Stoick began until Hiccup instantly woke up in shock on what he just moaned and cried," Oh gods !" " Dad, I'm so sorry!" "I-I didn't mean to call you that!" Stoick ,too shocked on what he just heard, pulled Hiccup close to him, giving him a small embrace."Shhh, it's okay son, you don't have to be sorry for anything, please tell me what happened between you and Snotlout that I saw you flying with Toothless, crying," he soothed ( at least try to.)

"I guess I was acting a bit like a worry ward and had the riders give their dragons until Astrid asked me why," Hiccup began but he didn't want to say more otherwise it'll lead to the real reason for all this." Keep on talking, you know that's not all,"Stoick commanded.

"Well after giving Astrid an answer, Snotlout brought up the fact of me acting like a mother and... He included mah...mom in his insults but I bet he wasn't thinking but it wasn't what really hurt," Hiccup continued until his father interrupted asking,"Then what was it that really hurt you ?"

Hiccup remained silent, he didn't want to answer so he ended up crying softly on his father's chest. "It's okay Hiccup, you can tell me. Don't be afraid , let it out," Stoick soothed until Hiccup was ready to saw what he had to say.

"It...it..it was about what you kept telling me about mom's safe return from her last quest, that to never lose hope, but I found out one day that you were lying." "That day when you had the meeting with the village, the same day when I stopped calling you 'daddy', I saw and heard what you assumed about mom, that she was...de..de...dead," Hiccup continued.

"How did you get in when no one even spotted you on that day of the meeting ?" Stoick questioned in concern. "Since I was very small for a five year old, there was hole on the side of the Great Hall big enough for me to get in and out , and I wanted to draw the Great Hall but I heard your meeting and everything else,including the deal you had with Mildew instead," he explained, trying to control tears from falling.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry for lying, I just didn't want to see you upset on a conclusion I made but to honest, I actually hated to just say your mother passed away. I was a fool to just throw lies to you ," Stoick apologized , holding Hiccup tighter. Well until Hiccup moaned, " Dad..can't breathe."

After releasing Hiccup from the death hug and apologizing, Stoick soon asked a question he really had in mind for eight long years. "Hiccup, why did you all of a sudden, stop calling me 'daddy' ?"

Hiccup stared at him for a minute and finally answered," After you made that deal with Mildew, I just couldn't be responsible for you getting overthrown, so I just decided to shape up." "Hiccup, I'll never blame you for could have happened, I'll be proud of you either way, no matter what," Stoick added after being surprised that his own son would force himself to be a Viking for the sake of his father.

After a few minutes of a father-son moment, the family decided to find an opening to get out of the cave as Hiccup was getting better from unconsciousness. Soon they were out and greeted by worried villagers and Snotlout who went up to Hiccup to apologize. "Sorry Hiccup, I guess I didn't know what it was like to not have a mom," Snotlout confessed ." Don't worry about it, you weren't thinking about what you were saying," Hiccup replied.

Later that night, Stoick went to Hiccup's room and found Hiccup putting updates on the Book of Dragons until he did something he didn't do for a long time.

"Dad?!""Hahahahahahah...Stop it ...hahaha... No fair, I was distracted...hahaha!" Hiccup laughed as his father tickled him since when Hiccup was about four, they would always do this every night, for fun. Toothless who saw this very amusing, decided to aid Stoick and tickled Hiccup even more.

Hiccup tried to get away but he ended up on his bed, curled up into a ball of uncontrollable laughter. Once the duo finally freed Hiccup from laughing, Hiccup got out from his bed and embraced his father tightly. "I love you..daddy," he whispered and Stoick hugged his son and answered back, "I love you too Hiccup, no matter what."

The Haddock house was in silence then, since everybody was already fast asleep, well except for Stoick, who happened to be laying on his bed, hoping for the return of his missing wife. So that one day, they will be a whole family once again.

* * *

><p><strong>There are more stories I make so don't worry, please review., thank you :)<strong>


End file.
